


in exile

by ziska (ziskandra)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziskandra/pseuds/ziska
Summary: In which Jaime and Cersei escape King's Landing in time, beginning life anew together.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	in exile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorinaLannister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/gifts).



It takes Cersei longer than Jaime to grow accustomed to their new life in exile in Essos, without all the silks and wines and power that had once come to her with a snap of her fingers. Here, with no servants and sycophants to do Cersei’s bidding, Jaime must fill the shoes of hundreds.

Not that he’s complaining. He would never complain. Gods, he had dreamt of a life like this for so long: a life without the eyes of seven kingdoms upon them, where he can freely be with the woman he loves, together with their newborn, golden-haired son.


End file.
